1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a coil sheet used for production of a coil, and to a method for producing a coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coil is formed by winding a plate member including an elongated, electrically conductive plate and an insulating layer bonded to the plate (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4022181).